Clash
right|300px Clash (Starcie, Rywalizacja) – turniejowy tryb gry dostępny kilka razy w miesiącu dla pełnych drużyn. Pierwotnie został otwarty 20. maja 2018 roku w ramach patcha 8.10, ale ze względu na potężne problemy techniczne, system został zawieszony. Ponowne testy na serwerach rozpoczęły się 3. listopada 2018 w patchu 8.21. Ogólnie Wymagania do przystąpienia do turnieju right|90px * Poziom doświadczenia co najmniej trzydziesty * Ukończenie meczów rozstawiających w przynajmniej jednej kolejce rankingowej * Przynajmniej 2. poziom Honoru * SMS-owa weryfikacja konta (ważna przez 6 miesięcy) Każde wejście do rozgrywek kosztuje jeden Bilet Clash, który można zdobyć wypełniając określoną misję albo kupić za lub . Gracz w sumie może wysłać maksymalnie pięć biletów, aby zdobyć większe i lepsze nagrody w przypadku wygrania turnieju. Gracz może także wysłać bilet w imieniu innego członka tej samej drużyny, aby mógł uczestniczyć w turnieju. Organizacja drużyny right|350px Ekipy są zakładane przez kapitanów, który ustala nazwę, tag oraz logo. Poziom drużyny jest oparty na skład rang wszystkich jego członków. Jeśli któryś z pierwotnych członków drużyny nie może wystąpić w turnieju, wtedy w jego miejsce może wejść zastępca na dany dzień dopiero po rozpoczęciu fazy zatwierdzającej uczestnictwo drużyny. Wtedy zastępca otrzymuje zwykłe nagrody a osoba zastępowana otrzymuje nagrody "przegranych". Jeśli taka drużyna przejdzie do kolejnej fazy, wtedy zastępca może ponownie wystąpić bądź w innych przypadkach wymienić na stale określonego członka ekipy. Fazy 1. Zatwierdzenie Turnieje zazwyczaj są organizowane pod koniec tygodnia przez trzy dni (piątek, sobota, niedziela). Drużyna musi zostać potwierdzona w uczestnictwie przez wszystkich członków na 30 minut przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej fazy, w przeciwnym wypadku nie będą mogli uczestniczyć w turnieju a bilety zostaną zwrócone. 2. Rozpoznanie Etap, w którym każdy zespół może przejrzeć rangę i siłę każdego członka turnieju. Tutaj również odbywają się narady dotyczącej strategii (wybranie / zbanowanie określonych postaci). Faza trwa przez siedem minut. 3. Okno wyboru Okno wyboru i banowania postaci jest prowadzony jako draft turniejowy (tak jak w rozgrywkach e-sportowych). Gracz, który nie wybierze swojej postaci, wtedy otrzyma losowego jeśli wcześniej nie określił swojego wyboru. Zasady W czasie gry są zastosowane specjalne zasady, których muszą się trzymać obie drużyny: #Komendy /pause i /remake są wyłączone, aby zapobiec przedłużającym się meczom i jednocześnie przedłużenie turnieju. #Jeśli mecz będzie trwał ponad 60 minut, wtedy stopniowo następuje tzw. Nagła Śmierć - budowle stają się wrażliwsze na ataki a po 65. minucie budynki zaczynają się same niszczyć. Po upływie 70. minuty, kiedy nikt nie zniszczy wrogiego Nexusa, następuje koniec meczu a zwycięzca jest wtedy wybierany losowo. Drabinka center|675px Każda drużyna pierwszego dnia trafia do drabinki, w której są cztery drużyny i rozgrywają dwa mecze z drużynami na tym samym poziomie umiejętności. Zwycięzcy przechodzą na następny dzień do drabinki, w której jest osiem drużyn, gdzie rozgrywają trzy mecze. Trzeciego dnia drużyny są w drabince, w której znajduje się szesnaście drużyn i walczą z czterema drużynami w walce o główne trofeum Clash. W przypadku przegrania pierwszego meczu dowolnego dnia, wtedy trafiają do "drabinki pocieszenia". Wygranie w tej drabince nie będzie się liczyć do trofeum Clash, ale zapewni to ponowne dołączenie do turnieju następnego dnia. Nowe drabinki zaczynają się każdego dnia, więc drużyny mogą dołączyć do Clash każdego dnia turnieju. W przypadku, gdy jakaś drużyna wygra w pierwszym dniu, ale nie może uczestniczyć następnego dnia, wtedy może pominąć ten dzień i grać w trzecim dniu turnieju w ośmiodrużynowej drabince za pomocą tego samego biletu. Nagrody right|thumb|200px|Profil z banerem Clash w patchu V8.15. Zwycięzcy otrzymują ekskluzywne ikony, banery na profilu oraz nagrody w zależności od etapu turnieju (wygranie jednej drabinki bądź całego turnieju). Każdy gracz po meczu zyskuje Punkty Triumfu (VP) w zależności od rang meczów jak i zużytych biletów. Punkty te służą do odblokowywania specjalnych flag, banerów czy trofeów, które są wyświetlane na Summoner's Rift w określonych miejscach. Wygranie meczu zapewnia 200 pkt. Oprócz tego, każdy uczestnik otrzymuje bądź (w zależności od zużytych biletów), niezależnie od wyniku turnieju. Ich rodzaj zależy od osiągnięć w rozgrywce. Każda łup zawiera * dopalacz na 3 wygrane mecze * nowy logotyp drużyny * standardowy łup (odłamek bohatera, skórki i totemu), którego jakość zależy od postępu drużyny w drabince Dodatkowo im więcej zostało zużytych biletów, tym nagrody zostają pomnożone przez liczbę wejściówek. Clash Orb.png|Kula Clash Clash Capsule.png|Kapsuła Clash Kosmetyka Flagi Demacia= Clash Level 3 Demacia Flag.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Flag.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Flag.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 3 Demacia Flag 2.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Flag 2.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Flag 2.png|Poziom 3 |-| Freljord= Clash Level 3 Freljord Flag.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Flag.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Flag.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 3 Freljord Flag 2.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Flag 2.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Flag 2.png|Poziom 3 |-| Piltover= Clash Level 3 Piltover Flag.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Flag.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Flag.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 3 Piltover Flag 2.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Flag 2.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Flag 2.png|Poziom 3 |-| Wyspy Cienia= Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Flag.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Flag 2.png|Poziom 3 |-| Zaun= Clash Level 3 Zaun Flag.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Flag.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Flag.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 3 Zaun Flag 2.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Flag 2.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Flag 2.png|Poziom 3 Ramki flag Clash Level 2 Flag Frame.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 3 Flag Frame.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 4 Flag Frame.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 5 Flag Frame.png|Poziom 4 Trofea Demacia= Clash Level 3 Demacia Trophy.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Demacia Trophy.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Demacia Trophy.png|Poziom 3 |-| Freljord= Clash Level 3 Freljord Trophy.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Freljord Trophy.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Freljord Trophy.png|Poziom 3 |-| Piltover= Clash Level 3 Piltover Trophy.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Piltover Trophy.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Piltover Trophy.png|Poziom 3 |-| Wyspy Cienia= Clash Level 3 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Shadow Isles Trophy.png|Poziom 3 |-| Zaun= Clash Level 3 Zaun Trophy.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 4 Zaun Trophy.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 5 Zaun Trophy.png|Poziom 3 Piedestały Clash Level 1 Pedestal.png|Poziom 1 Clash Level 2 Pedestal.png|Poziom 2 Clash Level 3 Pedestal.png|Poziom 3 Clash Level 4 Pedestal.png|Poziom 4 Ikony przywoływacza Clash Tournament Beta Winner (4 Teams) profileicon.png|Zwycięzca Turnieju Beta na 4 drużyny Clash Tournament Beta Winner (8 Teams) profileicon.png|Zwycięzca Turnieju Beta na 8 drużyn Clash Tournament Beta Winner (16 Teams) profileicon.png|Zwycięzca Turnieju Beta na 16 drużyn Hextech Cup 4 Team profileicon.png|Zwycięzca Pucharu Hextech na 4 drużyny Hextech Cup 8 Team profileicon.png|Zwycięzca Pucharu Hextech na 8 drużyn Hextech Cup 16 Team profileicon.png|Zwycięzca Pucharu Hextech na 16 drużyn Rozwój Zapowiedź center|600px Zwiastun center|600px Jeżeli jesteście w regionie '''EUW', EUNE lub TR, już teraz możecie nam pomóc testować Starcie! Odwiedźcie euw.leagueoflegends.com lub eune.leagueoflegends.com po szczegóły rejestracji./dev: Starcie 'Właśnie ogłosiliśmy Starcie', nowy tryb drużynowej rywalizacji, który wchodzi do League w roku 2018. W tym wpisie chcielibyśmy przybliżyć wam trochę bardziej rywalizację pomiędzy umówionymi grupami w League i dać podgląd pewnych nowych funkcji, które pojawią się w tym trybie.'' :W piętkę raźniej Gdy zaczęliśmy po raz pierwszy zastanawiać się nad wprowadzeniem funkcji turnieju w kliencie, chcieliśmy zrobić coś innego niż wycofane już kolejki drużyn rankingowych, które w praktyce była kolejkami solo/w duecie dla większych umówionych grup. Zauważyliśmy, że gracze mieli problem z efektywnym zarządzaniem grupą, a zbieranie czterech znajomych, żeby w ciągu roku jakoś dociągnąć do Diamentu, stawało się przykrym obowiązkiem. W połączeniu z coraz to dłuższym czasem oczekiwania w kolejce i słabymi meczami, dawało to dość słabe doświadczenia. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak fajne może być League, kiedy gra się z grupą znajomych, kolejka drużyn rankingowych wydawała się być straconą szansą. Przyjrzeliśmy się e-sportowi, amatorskim turniejom i naszym własnym '''Riot Rumble' zastanawiając się, czy jesteśmy w stanie oddać to samo odczucie w kliencie League of Legends. Czy moglibyśmy stworzyć coś przeznaczonego dla grup, na wysokim poziomie, co byłoby okazją do rywalizacji dla wszystkich graczy bez względu na ich poziom umiejętności? Czy moglibyśmy zrobić z tego intensywny sprint — coś, co kontrastowałoby z maratonem, jakim jest gra rankingowa? I co moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby zwycięskie zespoły czuły się jak legendarni bohaterowie?'' :Pojawiło się Starcie center|600px Pracujemy więc nad '''Starciem' — grupowym trybem rywalizacji, który startowałby kilka razy w miesiącu. W ciągu tygodnia zbierzecie swoją drużynę, żeby w weekend móc stanąć w serii gier przeciwko zespołom na waszym poziomie w pojedynczej drabince eliminacji. Rywalizacja w drabince zwiększa się każdego dnia, gdy stajecie do walki naprzeciw zwycięzców z całego serwera, a im dalej wasza drużyna zajdzie, tym lepsze zdobędziecie nagrody. Możecie zagrać w którejkolwiek drabince przez okres trzech dni, jednak tylko zespoły, które zapiszą się w piątek i będą wygrywać aż do niedzieli, będą mogły zdobyć najlepsze z nagród.'' Takie są podstawy, jednak w Starciu pojawią się też nowe narzędzia i systemy, które dadzą wrażenie rozgrywania profesjonalnego turnieju, w którym każdy mecz jest grą o najwyższą stawkę. :Na czym polega ta funkcja? Podczas fazy projektowej skupiliśmy się na trzech kluczowych aspektach, które naszym zdaniem tryb taki jak Starcie powinien spełniać: *''Dostarczać zespołom ekscytującą, intensywną rywalizację na ich poziomie umiejętności.'' *''Dawać poczucie, że jest najlepszym sposobem gry w League jako umówiona pięcioosobowa grupa.'' *''Zapewniać prawdziwe nagrody i sposoby na pochwalenie się nimi przez długi, długi czas.'' Przyjrzyjmy się bliżej funkcjom, które wbudowaliśmy w Starcie, żeby spełnić te trzy kluczowe cele. :Ekscytująca, intensywna rywalizacja center|600px Rywalizacja jest ekscytująca tylko jeśli stawka jest naprawdę wysoka, natomiast intensywna — jeśli drużyny są na podobnym poziomie, dlatego też Starcie będzie oparte o adaptacyjne dobieranie przeciwników wg kręgów. Wg obecnego projektu w każdy weekend turniej podzielony jest na cztery kręgi, więc zawsze zmierzycie się z przeciwnikami o podobnym poziomie umiejętności. Ponieważ możecie stworzyć drużynę z kimkolwiek, system dokonuje kalkulacji danych z gier rankingowych każdego członka drużyny (biorąc pod uwagę również historię meczów w Starciu), dostosowując się do najlepszych członków. Oznacza to, że możecie stworzyć zespół czterech brązowych graczy i jednego diamentowego dżunglera, a i tak najprawdopodobniej skończycie w jednej z wyższych lig. Wprowadzamy też „opłatę” za turniej w postaci '''biletów'. Bilety wykorzystywane są tylko w Starciu. Można je zdobyć dzięki , lub w jeszcze inny sposób (np. poprzez powtarzające się regularnie misje). Każdy członek drużyny musi mieć przynajmniej jeden bilet, żeby móc wziąć udział w turnieju Starcia, jednak dołożenie większej liczby biletów pomnoży wygrywane przez tę osobę nagrody.'' Dzięki biletom, które każdy musi zainwestować, można liczyć, że każdy członek drużyny poświęci czas, żeby przejść przez cały turniej, że zmniejszy to liczbę drużyn, które zrezygnują w trakcie i że dzięki wysokiej stawce gra będzie w istocie warta świeczki. Opłacane bilety pozwalają nam też na przyznawanie lepszych nagród bez całkowitego rujnowania ekonomii gry. Jeszcze jedno: zdajemy sobie sprawę, że smerfowanie może być dość problematyczne w tego typu rywalizacji, więc mamy pewne nowe systemy, które mają temu zapobiec. Więcej na ten temat powiemy na początku roku 2018. :Najlepsze doświadczenie z gry w grupie center|600px Wielcy gracze mogą być indywidualnie mechanicznymi mistrzami, superprowadzącymi i gwiazdorami dowodzenia, jednak jeśli chodzi o Starcie zależało nam na trybie gry, który zagorzałych graczy zespołowych nagradzałby najbardziej interesującym sposobem na grę w piątkę. Przed każdym turniejem zarejestrujecie się jako drużyna, zatwierdzicie udział na krótko przed rozpoczęciem gry i rozpoczniecie fazę sprawdzania. Faza sprawdzania pokazuje najczęściej wybieranych i najlepszych bohaterów przeciwników, jak również tych, którymi grali ostatnio w Starciu. Zespoły mają szansę na zapewnienie sobie pierwszej krwi już w fazie wyboru bohaterów dzięki strategicznemu wybieraniu kompozycji, które mogą dać im przewagę w grze. Poza tym w wyborze bohaterów używany będzie ten sam system wybierania i banowania, który wykorzystywany jest w profesjonalnych grach: każda drużyna banuje trzech bohaterów, a potem wybiera trzech. Następnie w drugiej fazie — banuje dwóch i wybiera dwóch. Mówiliśmy już, dlaczego działa to w drużynowym trybie takim jak Starcie, ale nie w standardowej kolejce rankingowej. Niezmiernie cieszymy się, że możemy w końcu dodać ten strategiczny etap do zwykłej gry! Kiedy wszystkie osoby w drużynie dogadają się ze sobą, możecie podjąć decyzje i dokonać niezbędnych poświęceń w wyborze bohaterów, z którymi każdy może się zgodzić. :Nowe nagrody i wyrazy uznania center|600px Czymże byłby turniej bez odjechanych nagród? Poza takimi rzeczami jak odłamki skórek i esencja dodajemy nowy typ nagród, które zdobyć można tylko w Starciu i którymi będziecie się mogli pochwalić w taki sposób, jakiego jeszcze nie było w League. Póki co pozostawiamy je owiane tajemnicą (poza tymi oto szykownymi logotypami drużyn widocznymi powyżej), ale możemy obiecać, że będą różne poziomy nagród w zależności od postępu w drabince, zwycięstw w pojedynczych meczach, a nawet pojawienia się na turnieju. Naszym celem jest zawsze dać wam coś fajnego, bez względu na to, czy wasza drużyna radzi sobie dobrze, czy nie. Nagrody jednak będą lepsze w zależności od wyniku drużyny. :Już wkrótce w pobliskim kliencie W 2018 powrócimy z większą ilością informacji, gdy będziemy już bliżej wypuszczenia Starcia na skalę globalną. Przedtem jednak przeprowadzamy serię testów beta w regionach EUW, EUNE i TR. Jeżeli jesteście w jednym z tych regionów, chcemy wiedzieć, co myślicie nowym trybie do tej pory! Zobaczcie nasze ogłoszenie testów rozgrywki [EUNE] po więcej informacji. center|600px|thumb|Pierwsza edycja Starcia w grudniu 2017 roku. Omówienie center|600px Problemy techniczne Witajcie! Dziękujemy za dotychczasową cierpliwość z Clash. Weekend wprowadzający Clash oczywiście nie przebiegł pomyślnie, więc stwierdziliśmy, że powiemy wam, co się stało, co robimy, żeby to zrekompensować i co planujemy dalej zrobić z Clash.Co dalej z Clash? :Co stało się w weekend startu Clash? Jak tylko zaczęły się pierwsze turnieje Clash na '''Filipinach' i w OCE, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że gry się nie rozpoczynają, a drużyny automatycznie przegrywają. Coś takiego nie miało miejsca na taką skalę w naszych wewnętrznych testach ani regionalnych betach w Wietnamie, Turcji, obu europejskich serwerach, Ameryce Północnej i Korei.'' Zaczęliśmy ściągać inżynierów ze wszystkich biur Riot, żeby pomogli nam zrobić rozpoznanie, ale ponieważ Clash wychodził wszędzie na świecie, uwijaliśmy się, żeby jakoś wszystkiemu zaradzić. Niestety musieliśmy na ostatnią chwilę odwołać Clash w kolejnych regionach, w których miał się pojawić, gdy wciąż staraliśmy się pozbyć problemu. Gdy wszelkie nadzieje na znalezienie rozwiązania w piątek upadły, a drużyny na całym świecie czekały w gotowości, żeby zacząć grę, zdecydowaliśmy się całkowicie odwołać Clash w ten weekend i zorganizować ponowny start turnieju tak szybko, jak będzie to możliwe. :Co z graczami, których to dotknęło? Przepraszamy, że choć zebraliście drużyny i poświęciliście czas, żeby grać, to jednak w końcu nie mogliście wziąć udziału w turnieju. Rozdajemy jednorazowe upominki, żeby wam to zrekompensować. Szczegóły poniżej: Przede wszystkim zwrócimy wam wszystkie wykorzystane bilety na konta, z których zostały użyte. Poza tym, żeby podziękować za waszą cierpliwość, chcielibyśmy zaoferować premię dla wszystkich, którzy oczekiwali lub byli on-line w składzie co najmniej dwuosobowym. Przyznamy wam '''Kulę Clash' zawierającą dopalacz PD na 3 zwycięstwa, dwa loga drużyn Clash (jedno z MSI i jedno losowe) oraz odłamek skórki za .'' Zostaną dodane do waszych łupów do 2 czerwca. :Co dalej z Clash? Zanim znów spróbujemy wypuścić Clash, chcemy być maksymalnie pewni, że wszystko pójdzie ok, zanim ogłosimy kolejną datę wypuszczenia Clash. Wydaje nam się, że znaleźliśmy problem, ale musimy kontynuować testy. Potrzebna nam jest dalsza diagnostyka, żeby zobaczyć, czy nasze poprawki działają. Będziemy testować Clash w jednodniowych betach w każdym regionie. Więcej szczegółów już wkrótce! Jeszcze raz przepraszamy, że tak wyszło. Będziemy pracować nad Clash dzień i noc, żeby ze spokojną głową móc go udostępnić dla wszystkich. Przyszłość W skrócie: Clash zostaje opóźniony, ponieważ potrzebuje pewnych większych poprawek, nim będzie gotów, żeby was oczarować. Przed końcem roku zorganizujemy serię darmowych regionalnych testów./dev: Przyszłość Clash Na początek przepraszamy wszystkich, którzy mieli negatywne doświadczenia ze startem Clash. Sami też jesteśmy graczami i byliśmy podjarani Clash. Jako deweloperzy ubolewamy niezwykle, że wasze pierwsze doświadczenie z Clash mogło być złe. Zespół bardzo ciężko pracował, żeby dojść do tego, co poszło nie tak i co będzie nam potrzebne do restartu Clash. W tym poście omówimy, co stało się podczas premiery, w jakim momencie jesteśmy teraz i co szykuje się w przyszłości. :Co się stało? Zaraz po nieszczęsnym (nie)wypuszczeniu Clash, zarysowaliśmy nasz plan jednodniowych testów w każdym regionie, żeby sprawdzić nasze szybkie poprawki. Choć testy przebiegły sprawnie w '''EUNE, Oceanii, Korei, Rosji, Tajlandii, Singapurze i na Filipinach', wciąż nie obyło się bez problemów w Wietnamie, Turcji i EUW.'' Wiele problemów bierze się z tego, że platforma, która wspiera League of Legends, została stworzona na szybko, odpowiadając na rosnącą popularność na świecie. Z technicznego punktu widzenia platforma jest architekturą monolityczną, co oznacza, że kiedy coś idzie nie tak, ciężko jest naprawić błędy. Ta monolityczna platforma odpowiada za takie rzeczy jak: rozpoczynanie gier, informowanie klienta, jakie skórki i bohaterów posiadacie, który macie poziom itd. Gdy nadarzała się okazja, refaktoryzowaliśmy różne elementy platformy, lecz jest to długotrwały proces, który można porównać do przebudowy części samolotu będącego w locie. Clash zachowuje się w sposób unikalny, gdyż jest jedyną funkcją w League, która nakazuje platformie utworzenie ogromnej liczby gier na raz. Po sukcesie wielu publicznych testów beta, które odbyły się przed wypuszczeniem, byliśmy przekonani, że wszystko się powiedzie. Koniec końców jednak unikalny aspekt Clash w połączeniu z typem naszej platformy doprowadziły do problemów, których wiele z was doświadczyło. Obecnie szukamy rozwiązań — zarówno krótko- jak i długoterminowych. Możecie zastanawiać się, czemu nie pozwolimy na wypuszczenie Clash na serwerach, na których działał, jak np. nasz serwer. Przez te wszystkie wspomniane powyżej problemy, nie jesteśmy pewni, czy zadziała ponownie, więc w pełni skupiamy się na sprawieniu, żeby Clash działał niezawodnie dla wszystkich graczy na świecie. Jako krótkoterminowe rozwiązanie zróżnicujemy czas rozpoczęcia Clash. Dokonamy tego przez zmienny czas fazy sprawdzania (co oznacza, że niektórzy uczestnicy mogą mieć nieco dłuższą fazę sprawdzania). Usprawnimy też działanie pewnych elementów Clash, żeby nie obciążały tak platformy. Na dłuższą metę popracujemy nad tymi aspektami platformy, które są istotne do rozpoczynania gier, tak żeby łatwiej było je naprawiać, a kiedy wszystko zawiedzie, żeby psuły się z nieco większą gracją. Podczas tych prac zatrzymamy wszystkie regionalne testy do czasu, aż będziemy pewni, że następnym razem zapewnimy wam doświadczenia, na jakie zasługujecie. :Co się wydarzy? Wciąż ustalamy dokładne daty, ale chcieliśmy przedstawić ogólne podejście do przebiegu restartu Clash: center|600px :Przejrzystość i testy na PBE Przed restartem będziemy regularnie publikować aktualizacje, żebyście widzieli, jak nam idzie oraz pomogli nam zweryfikować poprawki i zmiany. Dlatego Clash dostępny będzie na PBE. Testy te mogą zawierać wiele błędów, nim wprowadzimy niezbędne poprawki. :Testy regionalne Następnie zaglądniemy do każdego regionu, żeby upewnić się, że wszystkie nasze systemy mogą sobie poradzić ze stopniową globalną premierą i że wiemy, jak odpowiednio wesprzeć każdy region. Wzięcie udziału w każdym regionalnym teście jest darmowe. Będą to zarówno szybkie jednodniowe turnieje, jak i trzydniowe weekendy beta, które będą przypominały końcowe wrażenia, lecz najprawdopodobniej wciąż będziemy dokonywać ewaluacji pewnych problemów. :Start Clash W końcu ruszymy ponownie z Clash, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy pewni, że jest on stabilny. :Na zakończenie Wciąż wierzymy, że gra w League z umówioną zorganizowaną drużyną otworzy przed wami coś, co pokochacie. Dostarczenie wam Clash pozostaje jednym z najważniejszych celów w League w roku 2018. Żeby nam się udało, wasze opinie są potrzebne bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dlatego też przed końcem roku zorganizujemy serię darmowych regionalnych testów. W nadchodzących tygodniach będziemy informować was, gdzie dokładnie stoimy. Mamy nadzieję, że będziecie mogli dołączyć do nas w nadchodzących jednodniowych testach. Dziękujemy wszystkim za cierpliwość i nieustanne wsparcie! Sierpień 2018 W naszej ostatniej aktualizacji obiecaliśmy, że będziemy dawać wam znać na temat tego, co robimy z Clash. Dokonaliśmy pewnych postępów od tego posta, więc z radością ogłaszamy, że powracamy na PBE. Testy te mogą zawierać błędy i nie będą oddawać pełnego doświadczenia turniejowego. Pracując jednak nad pełnym wypuszczeniem Clash, potrzebujemy waszego wkładu i opinii, które są bezcenne!Clash: Aktualizacja na sierpień 2018 Większość przeszłych problemów była spowodowana systemami, które działają za kulisami i które nie współgrały ze sobą za dobrze. Testy na PBE dadzą nam znać, jak dobrze zadziałają proponowane przez nas poprawki i usprawnienia. We wrześniu chcemy sprawdzić trzy duże ulepszenia. Oto, co zmieniliśmy i jak można się przyłączyć do testów: Jak grać w Clash na PBE :5 września — stopniowa faza sprawdzania Będziemy testować stopniową fazę sprawdzania, która pozwoli nam na przedłużenie czasu jej trwania w niektórych grach. Oznacza to, że mniej gier będzie się zaczynać jednocześnie. Powinno to znacząco zmniejszyć nakład na systemy, które obsługują przebieg wyboru bohaterów, pozwalając na bardziej stabilne rozpoczęcie gier. Żeby przetestować zróżnicowaną fazę sprawdzania, stwórzcie drużyny i poczekajcie na etap zatwierdzania. Po zatwierdzeniu, zostaną znalezieni wasi przeciwnicy i gra rozpocznie się normalnie. Powinien to być dość oczywisty turniej z 4 zespołami w każdej drabince. Każdy zespół zagra więc 2 gry. :11 września — zmiany w przebiegu gry Pozmienialiśmy trochę przebieg gry pod kątem systemowym, żeby nie psuły się mechanizmy działające razem przy rozpoczynaniu gier. Podobnie jest w poprzednim przypadku, jeżeli nasze poprawki się sprawdzą, to będzie to zwykła drabinka z 4 drużynami, które rozegrają po 2 gry. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie pomyślnie, nie powinniście zauważyć nic, co odbiegałoby od normy. :19 września — narzędzie odzyskiwania Clash Jednym z problemów, który dość wcześnie zauważyliśmy przy ostatnich testach Clash, jest to, że kiedy coś idzie źle, to Clash ma problem z powrotem. Oznaczało to, że musieliśmy zupełnie rozwalić turnieje, rozwiązać istniejące zespoły i zacząć nowy turniej. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak bolesne było to doświadczenie dla wszystkich. Nasze narzędzia odzyskiwania są teraz solidniejsze. Będą więc w stanie pomóc, gdy jakaś część Clash zawiedzie. Dzięki nowym narzędziom będziemy w stanie łatwiej edytować takie detale turnieju jak obliczenia kręgów, weryfikacja SMS, ustawienia czatu głosowego, obostrzenia dot. honoru, użyte bilety i nagrody. Jeżeli jest jakiś problem z zatwierdzaniem, będziemy w stanie zebrać wszystkich i zrestartować grę. Jeśli natomiast pojawi się jakiś nierozwiązywalny problem z Clash, będziemy w stanie odwołać jakiś dzień turnieju bez rozwalania całego weekendu. Gdy testy te zostaną ukończone, damy wam znać, jak poszły na forach PBE. Zarejestrujcie się na konto na PBE, żeby wziąć udział w tych testach! Październik 2018 :Jesteśmy gotowi na dwudniowy test w waszym regionie W naszej ostatniej aktualizacji ogłosiliśmy testy Clash na PBE. Dzięki tym testom usprawniliśmy przebieg gry i stworzyliśmy narzędzie odzyskiwania, które daje nam wystarczająco dużo pewności, żeby przeprowadzić te testy w większej skali. Żeby przygotować się na wprowadzenie Clash, każdy otrzyma darmowy bilet na dwudniowy test Clash w drabince z 4 drużynami (co daje dwie gry!) Wszyscy uczestnicy Clash muszą mieć rangę i co najmniej 2. poziom honoru.Clash: Aktualizacja na październik 2018 :Kiedy zaczynają się testy Clash? Możecie zacząć tworzyć zespoły o '''08:00 CET' w czwartek 1 listopada 2018, a mecze zaczną się o 19:00 CET w sobotę 3 listopada 2018.'' :Darmowe bilety Żeby dołączyć do regionalnych testów potrzebny jest jeden bilet. Nie ma opcji wykorzystania pięciu biletów. Kiedy będzie można testować Clash w waszym regionie, zobaczycie zakładkę Clash i darmowy bilet uprawniający do uczestnictwa. Będziecie mogli zacząć wtedy tworzyć drużyny. Play.op.gg raz jeszcze zostaje naszym partnerem, żeby pomóc wam znaleźć członków drużyny w waszym regionie. Będziecie mogli wyszukać dostępnych członków drużyny i kapitanów, szukając ich wg stylu gry lub roli. :Nagrody Każdy, kto weźmie udział w regionalnych testach Clash, otrzyma Punkty Triumfu i szansę na zdobycie kuli Clash, ekskluzywnego banera Clash beta ('400 PT') i ikony. To ostatnia możliwość zdobycia ikony i banera Clash beta, zanim wprowadzimy nowy motyw nagród. W każdej kuli znajdziecie dopalacz PD i nowe logo dla swojej kolejnej drużyny Clash, jak również nagrody, które będą lepsze w zależności od tego, jak dobrze wam pójdzie. Jeśli chcielibyście wiedzieć, czego mniej więcej można się spodziewać w każdej kuli, sprawdźcie nasz przewodnik po nagrodach. :Czego dowiedzieliśmy się z testów na PBE? Testy na PBE pozwoliły nam zweryfikować, jak dobrze działają nasze proponowane poprawki i usprawnienia, jak również pomogły nam zaimplementować nowe rozwiązania, które przygotowały nas do regionalnych testów. ::Test 1 — stopniowa faza sprawdzania Test ten przysłużył się do zatwierdzenia wielu niewidocznych zmian w przebiegu gry, które mają pomóc w jej lepszym starcie. Rozpoznaliśmy parę błędów wśród graczy, którzy stworzyli konta na PBE tuż przed startem, co pozwoliło nam dostrzec pewne możliwe usprawnienia dla nowych graczy. ::Test 2 — zmiany przebiegu gry i narzędzie zarządzania Clash Testowaliśmy, jak działa funkcja „Powrotu do wcześniejszego etapu” naszego narzędzia zarządzania Clash (NZC) i bezpiecznie przywróciliśmy drużyny do fazy zatwierdzania z fazy sprawdzania po, tym razem, celowym „zepsuciu” ich gier. Mamy nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli korzystać z tej funkcji, ale jeśli coś z Clash pójdzie nie tak, turniej można przywrócić, a wasza drużyna będzie mogła wziąć w nim udział. ::Test 3 — drabinka z 4 drużynami We wcześniejszych testach PBE niewielka liczba drużyn miała problem z wejściem do gry. Byliśmy w stanie odtworzyć ten problem i, dzięki dodatkowym zgłoszeniom, zlokalizować go i stworzyć rozwiązanie. ::Test 4 — opóźnione rozpoczęcie gry i narzędzie zarządzania Clash Test ten rzucił światło na to, jak narzędzie zarządzania Clash pomoże w przywracaniu systemu w katastrofalnych przypadkach. Jesteśmy przekonani, że NZC może przywrócić mecze, które nie zaczynają się poprawnie, refundując zasoby drużynom, które to dotknęło i oferując im możliwość ponownego dołączenia do tego samego turnieju. Multimedia left left Zobacz także *Clash - oficjalna strona *PLAY.OP.GG *Starcie Beta startuje w Europie en:Clash Kategoria:Tryby gry